Debes nacer en esta época Pan
by pashuza
Summary: Resumen: Mirai Trunks junto a Mirai Pan deciden viajar al pasado para evitar la muerte de Bulma y asegurarse de que Pan también nazca en esa línea temporal y evitar una masacre. En el futuro ha aparecido un enemigo que desea apoderarse de la ultima hembra Saiyajin.
1. Viaje al pasado

Resumen: Mirai Trunks junto a Mirai Pan deciden viajar al pasado para evitar la muerte de Bulma y asegurarse de que Pan también nazca en esa línea temporal

Línea temporal del presente

Tras una ardua lucha, Majin Buu finalmente había sido derrotado y la paz volvía a reinar la tierra. Por ende cada guerrero Z retomaba su vida cotidiana con una gran calma, finalmente Goku había resucitado y vuelto a vivir con Milk, Gohan y el pequeño Goten. Aunque claro, ellos jamás imaginaban la inesperada visita que tendrían algunos meses después.

Línea temporal del futuro.

-¿Estas segura que tienes todo listo?-

-Si Trunks no te preocupes, llevamos organizando esto desde hace más de una semana–

-¿Sabe tu madre que este viaje tiene el riesgo de ser sin retorno?-

-Por supuesto que sí, además yo ya soy una adulta no debería contar con el permiso de mi madre–

-No es por eso, es que imagino que si algo llegara a pasarte, tu madre me culparía todo los días de su vida-

-Trunks ya basta- una mal humorada peli negra reventaba la lata de gaseosa que guardaba dentro de un mini refrigerador con un simple apretón, sintiéndose absolutamente frustrada – Hasta cuando dejaras de pensar que soy una niña pequeña – Sin control pateo el artefacto mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros más allá ante la mirada estupefacta de su acompañante- Tu y mi madre no hacen otra cosa más que sobre protegerme, se perfectamente cómo cuidarme y creo que lo demostré en la última batalla. Puedo ser pequeña, pero deje de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo. Si fuera una chica normal y absolutamente humana, me pregunto si te preocuparías tanto por mí como lo haces ahora sabiendo la fuerza que poseo.-Suspiró, todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días la tenían de los nervios de punta, sabiendo su descendencia desde el mismo día que nació y el peso que eso conllevaba porque lógicamente su madre jamás le oculto como y de quien había sido concebida, jamás imagino que hubieran seres de otros planetas interesados en la última "hembra Saiyajin"-

MMMh tú no lo entiendes - Trunks murmuro y su voz temblaba con cada palabra pronunciada- Si algo llegara a pasarte, yo no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Encontrarte fue el mejor regalo que pudo darme la vida luego que muriera mi padre a mano de los androides cuando yo solo era un bebe, encontrarme con él en el pasado me hizo empezar a necesitarlo en este futuro y luego mi maestro, la única figura masculina que más me apoyo durante mi infancia y pre adolescencia, él… quien me enseño lo que era la vida se fue de la misma forma que mi padre. Enserio tu llegaste a llenar el vacío que tenía en mi corazón, por primera vez deje de envidiar el pasado y disfrute el ser alguien en este futuro. Y luego de todo lo que ha sucedido estas últimas semanas en donde perdí a mi madre solo por haber estado vinculada con el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin sin que yo pudiera hacerlo algo por salvarla. Esa mujer que durante años entrego su vida por darme un futuro mejor - Su voz a cada segundo se hacía más angustiosa - Si tu desapareces yo... yo... - no termino de formular su frase porque unos cálidos labios callaron los propios - No digas más - "sé cómo te sientes" pensó la menor al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks- Te amo y nada ni nadie hará que tú me pierdas, aunque no sé lo que hayas vivido años atrás o en tus viajes al pasado… Tú y yo hemos superado los problemas que se nos presentaron en el futuro. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por no comprender el dolor al haber perdido a tu madre –

-Trunks apretaba la cintura de la chica casi pretendiendo fundirla en su propio cuerpo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma siempre pensando cómo era posible amar a alguien con tanta devoción, necesidad y locura. ¿Sería quizá que el poseía un grado más alto de sentimientos por ser un Saiyajin -Si tan solo fuera posible que no viajaras al pasado me sentiría más tranquilo – Se alejó de los labios contrarios he inevitablemente se pegó entre su cuello y hombro donde dejo reposar su cabeza-

-Sabes que eso no es posible, yo soy necesaria en este momento para la credibilidad de todos los demás - Sonrió alejándose para buscarle el rostro y otorgarle último roce labial antes soltarse. – Es hora de irnos…-

-Espera – exclamo el chico recordándole a la menor los últimos detalles – Puede ser que en el pasado no existas, sería casi imposible dado que por la cantidad de años que han pasado tu padre es solo un adolescente.-

-¿Por lo tanto no debo decir quién soy no es así?- La chica camino en busca del refrigerador tirado en el suelo unos cuantos metros más allá. Por suerte aquellos artefactos construidos por la corporación capsule eran bastante resistentes y los refrescos del interior estaban intactos. Rápidamente lo convirtió en capsula y la guardo en el bolsillo. Le parecía increíble que por primera vez se encontraría con su padre, aunque claro se le haría un poco raro darse cuenta que tendrían la misma edad aproximadamente. Sin más se adentró en la máquina del tiempo sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón- Estoy lista Trunks - aunque ella siempre se mostrara de una forma fría, la verdad era que sentía nervio, emoción, finalmente conocería todo lo que la vida le había privado. Su padre si tenía suerte su madre y sus abuelos.

-Trunks sabía cuánto significaba esto para su pequeña, y dejando de lado su miedo agradecía la posibilidad de poder darle a ella la posibilidad de tener tantos recuerdos como él los tuvo la primera vez. Se sentó a su lado encendiendo y programando la maquina dándole la última mirada de soslayo a su novia desapareciendo en unos segundos más tarde-

Línea temporal del presente

-Goten date prisa, no puedes ir un poco más rápido. Estaba seguro que luego de nuestros últimos entrenamientos estabas llegando a mi nivel de vuelo pero veo que se te ha olvidado todo lo que hemos practicado – Un pequeño Trunks gruñía contra su mejor amigo, juntos habían decidido buscar las esferas del dragón a escondidas de los mayores. Ellos aún no se rendían, a sabiendas que cada vez que lo intentaban algo salía mal y hoy como muchas veces ansiaban reunir las 7 esferas para hablar con Shenlong y no se rendirían. La verdad era que su deseo se trataba de un parque de diversiones gratis y abierto las 24 horas del día. Un poco infantil a los ojos de cualquiera menos a los ojos de ellos–

-NOOO, no es por eso. – Goten hacía un leve puchero sobándose la panza - es que… es que... tengo mucha hambre. Y sin comer pierdo energías por ende no puedo volar –

-Cielos Goten como puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este – De repente una idea cruza por su cabeza – ¿Shenlong puede cumplirnos dos deseos verdad? Y si el siguiente deseo que pedimos es mucha mucha mucha comida ¿Volarías más rápido verdad? -

SISISISISISISI – Con un efecto mucho más efectivo que las semillas del ermitaño, el menor de los Son recupero su transformación en súper Saiyajin aumentando considerablemente la velocidad siendo ahora Trunks quien comenzaba a quedar atrás. – Trunks… Trunks… que marca el radar. ¿A cuánto estamos de la última esfera? -

-Pues - El peli lila saco el radar de su bolsillo y lo miró – mmm a unos 100 kilómetros lo que no nos debería tomar más de 5 minutos. -

Ambos niños sonrieron, solo les faltaba 1 esfera y al parecer estaban bastante cerca. Emprendieron el vuelo en la dirección correspondiente entre risas y carreras por ver quién era el más veloz, pero aquella diversión solo les duro apenas unos dos minutos defendiéndose de golpe cuando la presencia de dos Ki enormes los saco de concentración

-¿Qué rayo es eso? – Dijo Goten algo agitado, recordando que algo similar les había pasado la vez que habían salido con Videl en busca de las esferas y habían conocido al terrible Broly-

No, no lose – De un momento a otro Trunks había cambiado sus facciones de la sorpresa y curiosidad a intuición con una extraña sensación de agitación. Algo raro había en esas extrañas presencias. Se le hacían tan desconocidas y conocidas a la vez – quizá un enemigo – murmuró dudoso – Goten baja tu Ki, somos rápidos ¿no? Pues iremos corriendo hasta allá y veremos de qué va todo esto, además es justamente en esa dirección en donde está la esfera –

….

Habían llegado al pasado en medio de un bosque, todo muy tranquilo y parecido a la primera vez allí. rápidamente guardaron la máquina del tiempo en una capsula y salieron a explorar si se le podía llamar así a caminar 100 metros a la redonda. Si bien Trunks conocía la época no sabía que cosas podían cambiar en unos cuantos años y no quería confiarse ni mucho menos poner en riesgo a su chica por lo que cautelosamente le indico a su acompañante que se quedara en el lugar y le esperara hasta que el volviera. De esa forma el muchacho se alejó empezando a volar unos cuantos metros más allá –

-Rayos porque siempre tengo que quedarme con lo más aburrido, sé que Trunks me cuida porque teme perderme, pero me gustaría que me viera más como una compañera en batallas en amistad y en todo lo demás y no solo como una frágil niña - Suspiro con frustración sentándose encima de la rama de un árbol – Aunque claro, yo tampoco soy capaz de quejarme más de la cuenta. No puedo engañarme, amo que me cuide, amo que me proteja, que me haga sentirme niña y mujer. –

Flash Back

-Pequeña comienzas a crecer-

- Lo se Trunks lose-

-comienzas a entenderlas cosas del amor-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Trunks?-

Yo… Tú… Solo no temas a ese sentimiento que aflora dentro de ti, porque yo tampoco lo haré -

Pero tú ya no estas creciendo ¿Por qué dices que tampoco lo harás? ¿Acaso?... ¿Acaso también temes a enamorarte?

Claro que ya no estoy creciendo, yo temo al darme cuenta que encontré a la persona que quiero junto a mí el resto de mi vida porque es un sentimiento nuevo para mí-

-Entonces juntos haremos que ese miedo se vaya de nuestras mentes y corazones "Querido Trunks"-

Fin del flash back

-Hey!-

-"estas enamorada, lo amas con locura desde la primera vez que lo viste ese chico robo tu corazón "–

-¿Hey, hola me escuchas?-

-Hey… niña… -Exclamo el peli lila odiando la sensación de sentirse ignorado, Goten y Trunks miraban anonadados lo sorda que resultaba la persona que tenían en frente, la verdad no habían demorado demasiado llegar a la zona donde se sentían los Ki, solo que para la sorpresa de ambos ahora solo sentían nada más que uno cuya dueña era la chica que les ignoraba-

-Bahh que aburrido, esta niña no parece ser demasiado peligrosa a pesar de su Ki – Goten exclamo recorriendo los alrededores buscando la ansiada esfera -

– La chica salió finalmente de sus pensamientos escuchando nada más la palabra "niña, niña" retumbar en su cabeza - YA, te he dicho millones de veces que no soy una niña – Su mirada se hizo fruncida y parte de su pómulo le tiritaba de rabia. Sin dudarlo se levantó de la rama del árbol algo más que enojada. Trunks había dejado de llamarla de esa forma cambiando entonces su apodo a "pequeña" cuando ella le expreso lo mucho que eso le molestaba, no entendía entonces porque la llamaba de esa forma ahora, es que acaso ¿quería burlarse de ella? Volteo rápidamente para mirar a la persona con la que supuestamente había llegado a esa época minutos antes, topándose directamente con una mini versión de su novio. Simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar –

-¿Qué? Espera tú a mí jamás me has dicho nada y no te ves demasiado grande por lo que para mí eres una niña – Murmuró con un tono orgulloso y petulante. Trunks la analizaba de pies a cabeza, sin duda ella era la que poseía el Ki que tanto había llamado su atención ¿Quién era esa bella chica?-

-Dis...discúlpame creo que me he confundido de persona – "solo se parecen" dios como he podido pensar que era Trunks, se supone que no debía… Este es solo un niño y claro mi Trunks es un hombre, si si un hombre.-

-¿Pan? –Esta vez sí era su Trunks, Mirai Trunks, con una voz varonil y su presencia imponente poseedor de un Ki que doblegaba al pequeño que tenía al frente. ¿Espera? ¿Un pequeño niño con un Ki tan grande? Como acto reflejo ella volteó relajándose para buscar a su novio. Pero la mirada del mayor solo se posaba fijamente en los niños que tenía en frente, específicamente en el pequeño peli lila y Mirai rápidamente lo supo… ese niño era él. Y como si el destino hubiera estado en contra se habían topado rápidamente con una de las personas que no deberían haber visto en todo lo que durara el viaje.-

.Trunks que sucede - Pan se preocupó al ver esa extraña mirada en el rostro de chico –

-¿TRUNKS? - Esta vez era Goten quien hablaba, luego de no encontrarse con la esfera - ¿Has dicho

Trunks? Cielos ese muchacho se llama igual que tu amigo.- Exclamo sorprendido el pequeño mini Goku-

-No seas tonto Goten, ese chico no se llama como yo. Estoy seguro por lo que me ha contado mi madre que ese chico- Miro de reojo a Goten y murmuro en un tono de suspenso- soy…yo.-

¿Eres tú? – El niño de cabello azabache observo a su mejor amigo y luego a la réplica de su mejor amigo quien abrazaba por la cintura a una niña de una edad similar a la que su hermano tenía en ese momento - ¿Enserio eres tú? ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? ¿Puedes tener un clon en versión adulta? Cielos Trunks que cruel eres, has aprendido una técnica y no me la has querido enseñar a pesar de que prácticamente vivimos como Gotenks tiempo atrás –

Goten eres un estúpido – Ignorando finalmente a su amigo, el pequeño Trunks se acercó con algo de cautela a Mirai - ¿Eres mi yo del futuro no es así?


	2. Él no me ve

….

-No seas tonto Goten, ese chico no se llama como yo. Estoy seguro por lo que me ha contado mi madre que ese chico- Miro de reojo a Goten y murmuro en un tono de suspenso- Soy…yo.-

-¿Eres tú? – El niño de cabello azabache observo a su mejor amigo y luego a su versión adulta abrazando por la cintura a una niña de una edad similar a la que su hermano Gohan tenía en ese momento - ¿Enserio eres tú? ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? ¿Puedes tener un clon en versión adulta? Trunks que cruel eres, has aprendido una técnica y no me la has querido enseñar a pesar de que prácticamente vivimos como Gotenks tiempo atrás –

-Goten eres un estúpido – Ignorando finalmente a Goten, el pequeño Trunks se acercó con algo de cautela a Mirai - ¿Eres mi yo del futuro no es así?-

…

-"¿Su yo del futuro? "- Pan murmuró para sí misma abriendo sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, entonces ella no había estado tan errada con su reacción al confundirles el Ki y la voz, claro había una que otra diferencia que ella no tomo en cuenta en ese momento. Finalmente y sin aguantar un segundo más posó sus ojos sobre el niño que tenía en frente sin lograr ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción y mezcla de alegría, jamás imaginó dentro de todas las posibilidades que cabían al viajar en el tiempo se encontraría con la infancia de la persona que le había robado el corazón. Entonces recordó porque había viajado a años atrás… Debía lograr que sus padres se conocieran se enamoraran y que evidentemente tuvieran una descendencia de lo contrario a la llegada de esos enemigos a la tierra Bulma correría un gran peligro. Lamentaba que en el futuro ella no haya podido hacer nada para evitarlo, solo le reconfortaba que su presencia haya evitado más muertes. -

-Así es, soy yo. Aunque imagino que no debes recordarme eras solo un bebe la última vez que nos vimos – Mirai hablo y liberó del agarre de Pan para acercarse hasta su contraparte apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro – Por favor, Trunks no digas que nos has visto, sería un peligro para todos ustedes y para nosotros, y eso también incluye a que tu amigo tampoco debe hablar - Ciertamente Mirai no querría haber interferido una segunda vez en el tiempo, pero el destino le ponía nuevamente una prueba difícil que afrontar-

-¿Espera y porque no? Ya todos saben que existes no veo que sea algo malo – El niño pregunto desconfiado, jamás creyó que algún día vería a la idealización de hijo que tenían sus padres. Siempre se atemorizo no ser lo que su yo del futuro si era, y ahora finalmente podían encontrarse cara a cara, aunque claro nada de los mitos eran falsos. Ese chico era un hombre hecho y derecho digno de admiración. Si el destino realmente se obstinaba en que sus vidas se cruzaran había algo que si le hacía feliz "Por lo menos si tendré una novia en unos años más"–

-Emmh pues, porque… - Mirai le miró resignado hincándose en el suelo para darle más confianza notando esos gestos de duda en la persona que tenía en frente, nadie era más desconfiado que el mismo y por más que quisiera no le podía mentir a alguien que sin duda no le creería jamás algo que no fuera cierto – Tr-Trunks, la chica que va conmigo - respiro profundo – En esta época no existe…-

-¿NO EXISTEEEE? – El tono de voz de su pregunta no solo lo había sorprendido a el mismo, si no que todos posaron las miradas en su rostro, inclusive Goten quien normalmente no captaba las cosas de forma rápida – Di...Digo – Aclaró la garganta - ¿Cómo que no existe? ¿Por qué? – Sus ojos se apartaron del chico del futuro y nuevamente recorrieron cada centímetro de la muchacha buscando alguna especie de respuesta. Su cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos gigantes rodeados de unas pestañas que parecían abanicos generadores de ráfagas de viento en cada movimiento, una mirada de inocencia que posiblemente escondía su perspicaz personalidad y luego… su cuerpo estilizado. Tosió fuertemente, quizá no sabía mucho de chicas… la mayoría de las que conocía tenían edad similar a la de su madre, quienes poseían su edad eran simplemente unas lloronas que solo corrían a acusar ante la primera cosa que les decías, la excepción era Videl. Casi de forma obligada intento volver a la realidad–

-Mirai mostró una sonrisa torcida casi egocéntrica, no importaba la época ni la edad. el lazo que tenía con Pan nunca nadie lo podría cortar-

**Flash Back**

-Una vez más Gohan y Trunks se encontraban siendo curados de las batallas que solo ellos dos "los últimos sobrevivientes" mantenían constantemente con los androides. Gohan sabía lo que le venía; su muerte estaba cerca era casi como algo premonitorio y necesitaba asegurarle a la dos luces de sus ojos una seguridad que él jamás podría darles "Mi Videl, mi Pan" -

-TRU…TRUNKS… yo… hay alguien que quiero presentarte…

-¿Enserio Gohan? ¿Alguien a quien presentarme? Vaya de seguro tienes a alguna chica escondida por ahí. – El menor sonrió tratando de hacer un pequeño comentario en broma para alegrar debidamente el ambiente – Ja, te das le trabajo de ligar aun cuando estamos en medio de batallas ERES ADMIRABLE – Volvió a sonreír mirando el techo de la blanca habitación y suspiró–

-Trunks... sé que es difícil para ti mucho más si te lo digo en este momento… pero en tus manos está el futuro de la tierra… Y…y el futuro de mi amada Videl mas el fruto de nuestro amor mi adoraba hija… "PAN"…por favor Trunks, prométeme que las protegerás como yo te protegí a ti en su momento y… y no las dejaras solas.- Algo más compuesto saco del bolsillo de su traje de combate un pequeño camafeo con la fotografía de dos personas una mujer que no sobre pasaba los 25 años sosteniendo a una bebe de aproximadamente 3 años de edad y poniéndose de píe se lo entrego en sus manos.-

Meses después….

-Tal y como Gohan lo había sentido y predicho agonizaba tirado en el piso mirando el cielo que lo bañaba con su lluvia, ya no había que más hacer moriría, pero su Videl, su Pan estarían seguras – Trunks en tus manos esta nuestro destino - Fueron los últimos susurros antes de morir…

Dos semanas después

-Trunks no podía superar la muerte de su maestro; de su mentor, la persona que lo había protegido durante tanto tiempo y le debía tanto, odiaba el hecho de no haber podido llegar a la hora de su partida pero…cumpliría aun con dolor aquella petición de hace meses atrás . Con el camafeo en la mano leyó la suscripción donde claramente estaba la dirección de la residencia de esas personas. Eran ruinas, pero desde hace bastantes años las ruinas era hogares para la gente, algo nervioso golpeo la puerta dos veces y espero, no pasaron demasiado minutos cuando una mujer joven pero de rostro demacrado cuyos ojos azules eran lo más vivo que poseía aparecía tras de la puerta –

-¿Es usted Videl?-

-Sí, claro lo soy… pero ¿tú quién eres? – murmuró con desconfianza, con la muerte de Gohan se sentía a la deriva… ahora no habría nadie que los pudiera proteger. Sinceramente no importaba que fuera a pasar con ella, ya que había amado y vivido al máximo, solo quería un poco de esperanza en Pan… ahora toda su vida la entregaría a ella para que creciera feliz.

-Yo… yo soy-

-MAMÁ quien es –

-"TODO CAMBIO" Todo se derrumbó en su interior su corazón se paralizo, cuando contempló a la bebé semihumana y semisaiyajin… Todas las cuerdas que le ataban a su existencia. Él era un chico frio con dolor, solo quería el bien estar de su madre y Gohan, los demás no le importaban su existencia era un desastre… había sufrido demasiado, pero en ese segundo desapareció todo lo que le había hecho ser como era. Olvido su casa, su cuerpo y su vida y se desconectó en ese momento de sí mismo, ya no flotaba a la deriva. Un millón de cables de acero le afirmaban al núcleo de esa casa que poco a poco se caía a pedazos. La gravedad ya no le ataba al suelo que pisaba, lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la niña de cabellos azabache que se colgaba de la ropa de su mama pidiendo explicaciones. Esa niña que supo en ese mismo instante que amaría toda la eternidad… "Por ti daría mi vida Son Pan"

Fin del flash back

-No existe porque no ha nacido - Termino confesando – es por eso que hemos viajado a esta época. Volviéndose a poner de pie tomó la mano de Pan y la hizo andar unos pasos para presentarla - Trunks esta es Pan, Son Pan. Pan este es Trunks mi contraparte, mi yo del pasado a efectos prácticos mi hermano menor. Luego de presentarlo retomo el tema pendiente – Por favor, no le digas a nadie que nos has visto.

-El pequeño heredero de la corporación capsule trato de entender las palabras dichas por Mirai sin embargo muchas cosas no lograban calzarle del todo ¿No ha nacido? ¿Ósea que si lo haría?, quizá su yo del futuro podría decirle donde encontrarla - mmm ¿realmente estaremos en peligro si llego a hablar? ¿Entonces hay un enemigo poderoso? En ese caso quiero ayudar de lo contrario si hablare. – Amenazo, la sola idea de un enemigo poderoso le hacía recordar las batallas contra Majin Buu o Broly – Bahh claro claro, por cierto este es Son Goten, el hermano menor de Gohan y mi mejor amigo.

-Es un gusto Goten- ¡Segundo error! Goten era entonces el tío de Pan, sin duda todo había partido mal encontrándose con dos personas a las que no deberían haber visto, pero lo que ahora importaba era dar soluciones no preocuparse por lo que ya estaba hecho - Esta bien ayúdanos, por cierto ella y yo debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos.-

-Eso es fácil, mi casa es muy grande y las habitaciones sobran, estoy seguro que si ambos bajan su Ki nadie podrá encontrarlos, ni siquiera mi padre. Y para mí ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, si mi madre descubre que aún no he vuelto me castigará – Busco rápidamente la mirada de Goten- Lo mismo va para ti, pero sabes es mejor que te vengas conmigo.- Sentenció Trunks-

-De acuerdo - exclamaron Goten, Pan y Mirai al unísono… este último algo más tranquilo - Por favor adelántense nosotros les alcanzaremos rápidamente – Dicho esto ante la mirada cuestionante de Pan la arrastro bastantes metros más allá - ¿Pan recuerdas como se esconde el Ki? Creo que tendré que volar contigo en brazos para no levantar sospechas-

-Espera, como nos van a alcanzar ¿Traen algún tipo de transporte? - Interrogo el menor de los Son - ¿acaso ella sabe volar? ¡De ser así ella es como Videl! -

¿Cómo Videl?- esta vez después de mucho rato Pan rompía el silencio al escuchar de la voz del más pequeño de los cuatro presentes el nombre de su madre–

-Veras ella es una simple humana, pero ha tomado clases de entrenamiento y bueno Gohan mi hermano mayor nos ha enseñado a volar a ambos- murmuró orgulloso-

-Esa chica debe ser impresionante, no pensé jamás que me encontraría con otra humana que supiera volar como yo- Mintió Pan fingiendo no tener ningún tipo de poder especial – Aw creo que moriría por conocerla, ¿crees que eso sería posible?

-Lo es, esa chica es la novia de su hermano. Se ha vuelto la sombra de Gohan y ya no podemos entrenar Goten y yo junto a él con tranquilidad. -

-No es verdad Trunks - negó Goten - Mi hermano dice que no tiene novia -

-Bueno ya – finalmente Mirai puso fin a la discusión – ya que todos sabemos volar será mejor que nos demos prisa-

-Todos asintieron y en mismo instante emprendieron el vuelvo hacia Corporación capsule.-

Ciudad Satán

-Espera Videl no es lo que tú piensas-

-Se acabó Gohan, te digo que me dejes en paz ¿porque es tan difícil que lo entiendas?- Videl miraba con lágrimas reprimidas en los ojos a Gohan, odiaba… odiaba el hecho de no poder contenerse con ese chico. No importaba que a la humanidad entera les hubieran borrado de la memoria los recuerdos terribles de los últimos meses… de que valía si a nadie se le borraron los recuerdos de Gohan convirtiéndose en súper Saiyajin o dejando al descubierto su identidad como Gran Saiyaman eso era algo que no estuvo incluido dentro de lo que la gente iba a olvidar y ahora ella cargaba con ese peso sobre sus hombros. En un comienzo le parecía algo gracioso lo popular que el muchacho se había vuelto, la cantidad de chicas que a diario se le confesaban en la escuela ya sea con cartas y regalos, luego estaban los mismos chicos pidiéndoles consejos de amor, pero Gohan era todo menos un chico que conociera demasiado de esos temas, aunque claro ahora ante la mirada de todos era considerado el chico más guapo y más fuerte. Erróneamente pensó que eso acabaría el día que se graduaran que todo mundo se olvidaría de él, pero NO, eso no acabó, es más se acrecentó cuando entro a la universidad. Con el pasar de los meses los momentos en que solo eran ellos dos iban quedando atrás y Videl se frustraba tratando de agarrar con sus manos aquello que se le escapaba, no supo como pero finalmente y sin poder evitarlo se vio cada vez más lejos de él, Gohan siempre tenía citas, Gohan siempre tenía ayudarles a sus amigas en las materias. Aún recordaba la primera cita luego de que todos volvieron a la vida que ambos tuvieron y todas las que vinieron meses después… y el primer beso. Por primera vez sintió que ese chico la amaba aun cuando solo había sido un roce de labios, los sonrojos y nervios en los rostros de ambos era la cosa más notoria. Se ilusiono, se enamoró, cayo perdida por Gohan, él se mostraba tan diferente al niño que conoció, tenía la mirada de un hombre pero a veces volvía esa ingenuidad característica de su persona… y ella… ella claro lo amaba perdidamente, pero nunca paso más allá de eso, jamás volvieron a tener una cercanía como esa y siempre que ella trataba de tocar el tema algo o alguien los interrumpía. "Gohan lo olvido"

-Videl por favor – Gohan otra vez se veía envuelto en una nueva pelea con su compañera de aventuras, si tan solo ella fuera capaz de decirle que estaba haciendo mal, el dejaría de hacerlo por ella. Adoraba verla feliz, sonreír, ponerla de nervios o enojada. Adoraba todo de ella, esa chica era diferente de todas las que normalmente lo rondaban, tenía una esencia que la hacía ser única, y aunque Gohan no se considerara un amante de las peleas estaba en su sangre, ella era capaz de hacerle frente en entrenamientos así fueran prácticamente un juego – No comprendo que hice mal, soy un torpe, perdóname no se tratar a las personas… ni a las chicas y aunque no lo creas tampoco a los chicos, no merezco tu amistad…una vez más te he hecho llorar -

-Videl lo miraba apretando sus puños para no mostrar más debilidad de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, el más alto siempre había sido de esa forma no comprendía porque ahora le dolía tanto. "Gohan porque" Ella era la hija de Míster Satán, el supuesto salvador del mundo y le engrandecía. Toda su vida había crecido con ese orgullo y su carácter era fuerte, sus sentimientos como el hielo. Pero todo era mentira el salvador del mundo no era su padre, el salvador del mundo estaba frente a ella. "Maldición" el salvador del mundo era el mismo ladrón de su corazón, todo absolutamente todo giraba en torno a Gohan, entonces ¿qué pasaba con su orgullo y su carácter fuerte? ¿Sus sentimientos como el hielo? ¿Dónde estaba la Videl que nada le importaba o que rechazaba chicos a diario por no ser dignos de ella? – Gohan – Posó su mirada sobre el - ¿tú no me ves a mí? - no espero respuestas – Es obvio que no, eso es lo que sucede, soy solo tu amiga porque comparto ese amor por las peleas igual que tú, pero no soy importante en tu vida por ningún otro motivo, no me necesitas para nada más. Si no supiera pelear sería igual a todas las chicas que a diario quieren una cita contigo… ¿GOHAN? ¿Me verías alguna vez como una mujer? ¿Notaras alguna vez lo que eres en mi vida? – Dicho esto intento elevar su Ki y arrancar de allí, pero claro no era una experta y había olvidado por completo que el enojarse o tener cualquier tipo de cambio en sus emociones le impedía controlarlo a la perfección –

-¿Qué no te veo? - Pero si tú eres lo único que veo, no solo de día sino también de noche, incluso en mis sueños. Pensó en decirle aquellas palabras pero no era capaz, anhelaba darle esa seguridad que Videl esperaba pero no sabía cómo, ni el porqué de hacerlo. Siempre que se intentaba armar de valor para aclarar su mente y sentimientos algo pasaba. Era ese miedo que lo dominaba, incluso mayor que cuando tenía que enfrentar al peor de los villano sumando esa aceleración cardiaca y el sudor de sus manos que lo obligaban simplemente a dejar el tema de lado - No comprendo realmente que es lo que quieres de mi Videl, yo no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, siempre he estado solo… de esa forma soy feliz y no quiero cambiar porque….-

-Videl miró de reojo a Gohan quien había callado de un momento a otro, al notar que ella pretendía no escucharlo y suspiró "no soy digna de él". Queriendo marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible busco entre sus bolsillos alguna capsula pero no encontró nada, ya se le había hecho costumbre no usar su Jetcopter dado que volar era mucho más rápido pero en sus condiciones no le era posible y claro como su orgullo era grande solo se dio la vuelta y recogiendo su bolso del suelo comenzó a caminar sin detenerse ni despedirse –

-VIDEL PORFAVOR ESPERA, PUEDO LLEVARTE A TU CASA NO ES NECESARIO QUE CAMINES HASTA…LA-

-CALLA, no necesito de tu amabilidad en este momento, prometo que cuando me sienta mejor te llamare, además es imposible que abandonemos nuestro trabajo como héroes de la ciudad. Por lo tanto asúmelo, aunque no te sea grata mi presencia a diario tendrás que aguantarte porque no abandonare mi labor de Gran Saiyaman 2 ¿Me has entendido? - De todas formas no podía desligarse de él, lo llamaría. Era ilógico perder todo el contacto cuando la única culpable de todo era ella misma al ilusionarse con algo que jamás había tenido pies ni cabeza. –

- Gohan cambio su semblante de preocupación a tensión y no hablo más, estaba enojado muy muy enojado hoy por lo visto seria otro de esos momentos en los que no podría controlar sus emociones y una que otra montaña se vería afectada. Casi al tiempo que Videl había callado y vuelto a retomar su camino, El líbero su tensión dejando que sus ojos tomasen ese tono verdoso y sus cabellos pasaran de negro a rubio para finalmente desaparecer volando a una enorme velocidad-

-Resignada camino agradeciendo de que por fin Gohan hubiera dejado de insistirle. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la universidad de Gohan. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero una vez que llego a plena ciudad hizo una parada en la cafetería, estaba cansada y necesitaba recuperar energías. Se sentó en una mesa ubicada cerca de una mampara y allí ordenó un mint mocha.-

-¿Videl? ¿Eres tú?-

-Había cerrado los ojos por unos segundos para ahogarse finalmente en sus penas y llorar, cuando una voz la saco de su estado – Se…señora Bulma.-

- Videl cariño que tienes – Bulma acababa de salir de compras por Ciudad Satán, estaba algo hostigada de que en Ciudad del Oeste siempre fuera lo mismo. Ya con sus bolsas en mano aprovecho de pasar a tomar un café- Nadie me extrañará en casa si demoro una hora más. Vegeta con sus entrenamientos de gravedad y mi hijo con Goten – Así estuvo un rato bebiendo café acompañado de un pastel, cuando un sollozo llamo su atención, luego de observar con atención comprobó que se trataba de la amiga de Gohan y no dudo en acercarse-

-Descuide no es nada no se preocupe - Videl trato de recuperar su semblante sin preocupaciones fallando en el intento –

-Bulma hizo un gesto de contrariedad, conocía ese tipo de reacciones más aún esas miradas angustiadas - ¿Has tenido problemas con Gohan?-

-Las mejillas de la menor se encendieron de forma automática en un rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Ella no tenía con quien hablar este tipo de temas, nunca nadie le explico que era realmente amar. Nunca pudo tocar esos asuntos con su padre porque no tenía tiempo y claro su madre había muerto años atrás, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y quien mejor que Bulma –No son exactamente problemas, quiero decir no hemos peleado ni nada Siempre soy yo la que reacciona mal porque él no me ve. Me ilusione creí que todo estaba bien, me abrí a él y perdí… Gohan nunca se fijará en mí. –

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso? – Bulma pregunto recordando cada reacción que había visto en Gohan cuando estaba junto a la menor-

-Bueno él y yo… nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro primer beso, el día de la graduación, le dije cuanto le quería pero nada ha cambiado es como si mis palabras no tuvieran efecto sobre él, hace como si nada y me trata como siempre, Gohan sigue saliendo a citas con chicas cuando se lo piden, por ser un chico inocente y amable no ve que todas quieren terminar ligando con él. Y yo aunque sepa que a él no le interesan esas chicas me gustaría que al menos un solo día dijera NO, pero eso nunca pasa Gohan no sabe decirle que no a nadie.-

MMM- Bulma pensó y asintió, realmente adoraba ver las emociones fuertes y pasionales que los adolescentes tenían y que ella día a día iba viendo solo como un viejo recuerdo – Puede que lo que te diga parezca una locura pero quiero mucho a Gohan, siempre lo apoye en cosas que ni su madre hubiera hecho y compartí momentos como viajar a otros planetas junto a él. Ciento el aprecio de una madre por ese chico y quizá solo quizá lo conozca más que la propia Milk. - Suspiro - Gohan jamás había tenido contacto con gente de su edad hasta que entro a la preparatoria y eventualmente te conoció a ti. Nunca ha tenido una vida normal, con tan solo 4 años enfrento la muerte de su padre frente a sus ojos y a raíz de eso durante un año fue separado de su madre viviendo a la deriva quien sabe enfrentando que cosa absolutamente solo para luego volver a reencontrarse con su padre y estar a punto de perderlo por segunda vez. Luego enfrento la realidad de lo que era y sus orígenes como Saiyajin - Bulma carraspeo en ese momento omitiendo que Gohan estuvo a punto de perder la vida a manos de la persona que ahora era el padre de su amado hijo Trunks – Y los viajes a otros planetas, las transformaciones, la desaparición de su padre, la llegada de los androides, lo demás tú lo sabes… la batalla de Cell en donde nuevamente veía morir a su padre y con solo 11 años tuvo que matar a un monstruo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que tú y yo podamos imaginar.-Detuvo un momento su relato y miro fijo a Videl – Él no sabe vivir de otra forma, estoy segura que detrás de esa cara de niño inocente y esa mirada de guerrero se esconde un gran dolor de amarte y perderte, de sentirse más solo de lo que siempre se ha sentido. Por otro lado todos los que lo rodeamos hemos vivido de esa forma, conociendo lo desconocido para los demás, sintiendo el pavor de la presencia de enemigos sin saber si mañana estaremos vivos. Goten y Trunks se han criado en las mismas condiciones pero han sido niños más mimados y protegidos por los adultos, los tiempos han cambiado para ellos. Es por eso que si realmente sientes que Gohan es el amor de tu vida debes madurar, ser fuerte y comprender el peso de haberte enamorado de un hombre como él, como lo he hecho yo con Vegeta, o la misma Milk con Goku, el padre de Gohan.-

-La peli negra había estado escuchando las palabras de Bulma, limpiándose las lágrimas y bebiendo de su café, pero ante cada palabra escuchada la posibilidad de tragar se hacían más pequeñas. ¿Cuánto conocía y también desconocía de Gohan? ¿Por qué siempre le culpaba de todo? Aun sabiendo casi la mitad de las cosas que Bulma le contaba, quería que Gohan se comportara como una persona normal un chico galán y atento… ¿Es que acaso así le gustaban los chicos? Y la respuesta era No, ella amaba a Gohan por lo diferente que era y no por lo que quería que fuera. -Bulma que puedo hacer…-

- La científica miró hacia su alrededor y solo esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si continuamos esta conversación en mi casa?… y claro allá podría darte algunas ideas ¿te parece? – Abrió su bolso y saco algo de dinero que dejo en la mesa para cancelar lo tomado por Videl y sin previo aviso la jalo del brazo fuera del local-

…..

Les había tomado cerca de 45 minutos llegar a ciudad del oeste, hubiera podido ser menos pero Pan había tenido que ir a una velocidad realmente baja para no llamar la atención de los dos niños que la acompañaban y no era por presumir pero ella realmente no era nada lenta podía considerarse incluso más rápida que Mirai Trunks.

Flash Back.

-Pan, estaba sumergida sentada frente a su escritorio apoyando la cabeza en ambos puños de sus manos, mientras leía un libro para el colegio, desde que un guerrero misterioso para muchos, para ella simplemente Trunks, había acabado con los androides la vida había tomado su curso normal otra vez y con eso también iba de la mano el hecho de que los niños debían volver a estudiar. Lamentablemente ella jamás gozó del beneficio de no tener colegio, porque que para cuando ella cumplió 5 años todo ya estaba en orden. -¿Por qué no existen hombres así? - Suspiraba con atención a medida que cambiaba de página.-

-¿Hombres como quién?- Un Trunks de seño frunció aparecía detrás de ella.-

-¡TRUNKS! POR KAMI-SAMA – se levantó de golpe tocando instintivamente su corazón con la palma de mano por el susto – ¿C...como es que has entrado y cuanto rato llevas aquí?-

- Por la ventana, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno con el protocolo y cosas de sociabilización y no quisiera llevarme un sermón de parte de Videl por visitarte tan tarde y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, llevo aquí lo suficiente para darme cuenta cuanto te gusta el protagonista del libro… ¿Sobre qué trata?

- Pan miró hacia la ventana, la noche era preciosa con una luna gigante y estrellas por doquier - Es una historia de amor, un clásico. Y déjame decirte que es lógico que mi madre vaya a enojarse plantándote sermones cuando a una niña de solo 14 años la visita un hombre de casi 28 de vez en cuando mientras se supone que debería estar dormida.-

¿De vez en cuando? - Trunks hizo una sonrisa torcida - Es a diario Pan, solo que normalmente tu estas dormida pero no hay día en que yo no venga a contemplarte- Murmuró bajo para no despertar a la mujer que dormía en la habitación contraria. Y sus palabras eran ciertas, no había día en que no la viera Pan era su droga, tenía una adicción por esa niña que ante los ojos de cualquiera lo dejarían como un completo psicópata. ¿Pero que podía hacer? sin pensarlo demasiado tomo en brazos a la menor y camino con ella hasta la venta hoy no había venido a verla para sentirse culpable por sus actos -

-Espera Tr...Trunks ¿adónde vamos? ¿Adónde me llevas? - La menor de los Son ruborizó aún con la inocencia innata de su familia correr por sus venas al sentir al tierno cabellos lilas estrecharla contra el-

-A tocar las estrellas… ¿quieres?-Trunks observo esas redondas y níveas mejillas sonrosadas antes de verla asentir, Pan era toda una hermosura aún con su corta edad. Su chica era la mejor-

-Sabes que no se volar demasiado bien –

-Volar esta en tu ADN, ya verás que en un tiempo más serás aún más rápida que yo.- De esa forma salto de la ventana volando en dirección del cielo, con ella entre sus brazos admirando el brillo de sus ojos, el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su cabello y se maldijo. Él ya era un hombre de 27 años mirando de forma indebida, apasionada y casi desesperada a una niña de 14, pero él jamás le faltaría el respeto, nunca la obligaría a nada. Dejaría que los sentimientos de Pan aflorasen por si solos así tuviera que aguantarse una eternidad para estar con ella. Lentamente deposito un beso en su frente regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y la soltó –

-Pan aun sabiendo que era de noche y que muchas cosas se desaparecían con la obscuridad sentía que estaba entre las nubes. Aunque nunca se atreviera a decirlo Trunks era el dueño de todos y cada uno de sus sueños – Trunks espera no me sueltes voy… yo voy a caer – Instintivamente se tomó de sus manos cuando este la soltó y como si de paracaidistas se tratara ambos flotaron en el aire dando vueltas. Ella ya sabía volar pero tal y como lo había mencionado antes no era una experta y tampoco pretendía serlo sin con eso tenía a Trunks protegiéndola cada vez que juntos se arrancaban a volar por los cielos. -

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída pequeña?- Al igual que en sus recuerdos Trunks una vez más la sacaba de sus pensamientos de una forma en que si no fuera mitad saiyan moriría de un infarto. –

-Yo…- sus mejillas se bañaron de rosa - recordaba nuestros viajes al cielo –

-OHH ¿en los que fingías que no sabías volar bien?- enarcó una ceja –

-Oye no fingía yo realmente no sabía volar bien, con el tiempo obligatoriamente me fui perfeccionando pero dime ¿Acaso te hubiera molestado que lo hiciese?

-La verdad no, eso jamás me hubiera molestado. Nada de ti me molesta y lo sabes… bueno a excepción de lo caprichosa que te has vuelto-.

– Debido a los juegos que durante el camino mantenía con Goten se había distraído totalmente sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que les tomo llegar y tampoco la pareja que les acompañaba, pero cuando noto que estaba cercanos a casa supo que debía avisarles aunque probablemente su yo del futuro ya supiera donde quedaba, pero era necesario que antes de llegar bajaran sus Ki. Inevitablemente no pudo dejar de escuchar la conversación que los mayores llevaban y casi con algo de vergüenza les interrumpió- EMMH HEMOS LLEGADO.- Tanto Pan como Mirai Trunks detuvieron el vuelo y le miraron. Nuevamente la vergüenza le gano y sin saber si le habían escuchado o le seguirían descendió -


	3. Necesito tú ayuda Videl

La verdad estoy muy contenta con cada uno de los mensajes positivos que me han llegado por la historia, sobre todo uno que ha logrado captar demasiado mi atención.

Una chica me ha dicho que jamás se había interesado en leer nada sobre dragón ball porque le parecía un poco violento pero con mi historia ha logrado cambiar un poco de parecer, y me ha pedido fotos de Trunks con Pan, la verdad es que tengo muchas pero no soy la autora. De todas formas dejare un Link para que las puedan descargar aunque reitero no son mías, quizá cuando suba más capítulos también pondré lo que yo dibujo. En cuanto a las fotos pondré específicamente todas las que se asemejen a como son los personajes dentro de mi historia.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída pequeña?- Al igual que en sus recuerdos Trunks una vez más la sacaba de sus pensamientos, y eso solo le dejaba en claro una cosa; si no fuera mitad saiyan con un corazón más fuerte que uno normal moriría de un infarto.

-Yo…- sus mejillas se bañaron de rosa - recordaba nuestros viajes al cielo –añadió.

-OHH ¿en los que fingías que no sabías volar bien?- enarcó una ceja

-Oye no fingía yo realmente no sabía volar bien, con el tiempo obligatoriamente me fui perfeccionando pero dime ¿Acaso te hubiera molestado que lo hiciese?

-La verdad no, eso jamás me hubiera molestado. Nada de ti me molesta y lo sabes… bueno a excepción de lo caprichosa que te has vuelto-...- silencio.

Debido a los juegos que durante el camino Trunks mantenía con Goten se había distraído totalmente sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que les estaba tomando llegar y tampoco la pareja que les acompañaba, pero eso duró solo hasta cuando noto que estaban cercanos a su casa, inmediatamente supo que debía avisarles aunque probablemente su yo del futuro ya sabía que estaban cerca, pero era necesario que antes de llegar bajaran sus Ki. Inevitablemente se acercó a ellos no pudiendo dejar de escuchar la conversación que los mayores llevaban y con algo de vergüenza les interrumpió- EMMH HEMOS LLEGADO.- Tanto Pan como Mirai Trunks detuvieron el vuelo y le miraron. Nuevamente la vergüenza le gano ¿Que tenia de malo haberles interrumpido? ¿No era correcto? ¿Estaba siendo un entrometido? quiso ignorar todos esos pensamiento y sin saber si le habían escuchado o le seguirían bajo a tierra -

….

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y los cuatros chicos entraban como fugitivos a los dominios de la corporación capsule, mientras los mayores avanzaban asustados de ser descubiertos, los dos más pequeños sentían que este era el mejor juego de espionaje que hayan tenido.

-Dense prisa, mi padre aún está en su capsula de gravedad puedo sentir su Ki de lucha, pasemos antes de que mi madre llegue – Trunks les hacía señas todos con las manos, por unos momentos pensó en que podía hacerlos esconderse en el mismo lugar que había sido ocupado por Tapion el chico de la ocarina, pero luego sintió que no era el indicado para una chica.

-Trunks tu madre a llegado – Goten que andaba de distraído al parecer había percibido el Ki de Bulma muchísimo más rápido que cualquiera – Y no viene sola - añadió - Videl la acompaña, su Ki esta tan elevado que por eso no se percibía demasiado el de tu madre, es genial tenía muchos deseos de verle.

-¿VIDEL?- Tanto Mirai Trunks como Pan gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo.

-Así es ¿hay algún problema? - Goten volvió a hablar - ya te había dicho que ella fue mi compañera cuando aprendí a volar ¿no?

-Sí, si lo recuerdo y no hay ningún problema, es solo que ya sabes hace un rato dije que quería conocerla pero ahora no sé ¿estoy nerviosa? Lo lamento yo soy algo antisocial, es un problema que he tenido de niña. Me da pánico conocer gente nueva… así como así - Mintió - que tal si por hoy lo dejamos, además estoy cansada me encantaría poder dormir- hablaba tan rápido que realmente suplicó mentalmente que sus palabras sonaran convincentes y por ningún motivo los pequeños fueran a decirle a su madre Videl que ella quería conocerla. Trunks lo que más le había advertido que de todas las personas del pasado las únicas que por ningún motivo debían saber de la existencia de ella eran sus padres Gohan y Videl, de lo contrario más de alguna cosa podría alterarse en la línea de tiempo. Jugar con el tiempo parecía divertido pero no se trataba de cosa de niños, había que ser demasiado consiente de los riesgos que ello conllevaba.-

-¿Enserio viene mi madre? Entonces espérenme aquí, yo iré a saludarla. Debo informarle que ya estoy aquí antes de que se enoje y mande a mí padre a buscarme – Sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes el hijo de vegeta desapareció.

Por su parte Goten estaba totalmente entusiasmado de ver a Videl, desde hace varios días no se aparecía por su casa y realmente se le comenzaba a hacer raro ¿habría pasado algo entre su hermano y ella? – Yo también voy… espérame - De esa forma desapareció.

Mirai Trunks suspiró, contaba con los dedos de las manos las veces que se molestaba con Pan y hoy era una de esas veces, Pan hace una hora antes le había interrumpido justo cuando iba a dar una respuesta a los chicos y claro ese gran entusiasmo que mostro por Videl ahora solo generó que ahora estuvieran en riesgos. Y aunque Trunks hubiera dicho que callaría, él no estaba muy seguro. No se trataba de que no confiara en su yo del pasado, pero se trataba de un niño que con solo un poco de presión se le podía sacar la verdad, y que decir de Goten. La inocencia emanaba de él. – Creo que no debí traerte Pan…

-Trunks…- La peli negra miró asombrada - Que estás diciendo si con lo que acabo de decir de seguro ya no dirán nada. Además tú más que nadie sabe cuánto soy necesaria en este lugar.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Realmente crees que esos niños van a quedarse callados? No actúes como si supieras todo, eres solo una cría y esto no es juego.- Su tono se iba elevando, puede que más tarde lo fuera a lamentar pero ahora le valía - Nadie me conoce mejor que yo mismo ¿entiendes que quiero decir? Que como niño, correría a hablar y que decir de Goten ese niño huele a inocencia pura.

-Yo, realmente lo siento. No sabía perdóname. – Pan se sentía perdida, podía ser exagerado pero Trunks era tan calmado y comprensivo que verlo subir solo un poco el tono de voz le aterraba y claro, eso solo le indicaba que ella realmente había hecho algo sin pensar.

-No lo sientas, todo es culpa mía por olvidar que quien se duerme con niños amanece mojado – Murmuró con enojo.

El corazón de la chica se apretó, muy en el fondo de su ser debía admitir que solo era una niña jugando a ser grande, lo tenía más que claro y mientras más lo pensara más odiaba que la nombraran o trataran como tal. Era su coraza, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo. Trunks tenía la posibilidad de conseguir a alguien mejor, era un hombre quizá demasiado hombre para ella, con necesidades y conocimientos que ella carecía en su totalidad. Aunque poco a poco se iba esforzando en aprender. Pero tampoco era todo su culpa, el también tendía al consentirla exageradamente. Siempre quiso ser su sombra y nunca le permitió explorar más allá sin su consentimiento ¿Cómo se supone que maduraría alguna vez, cuando constantemente se sentía atrapada en una burbuja?

**Flash Back**

Se despertó a primera hora de la mañana después de haber dormido relajada y sin pesadillas, pero la calma solo le duró unos cuantos segundos en lo que recordó que día era – Sábado…- Con solo pronunciar esas palaras de un salto salió de la cama. Se vistió de manera sencilla; que le permitiera moverse con flexibilidad consistía en algo cómodo. Un suéter azul rey y unos jeans algo gastados y sus típicas zapatillas de levantarse. Con disimulo, salió de su habitación para verificar que su madre aún no se hubiera levantado - Ella aún duerme por suerte - bajo las escaleras abriendo cortinas y ventanas para ventilar…una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar demasiado, y eso era perfecto. Mientras mejor estuviera el cielo todo andaría de viento en popa. Realmente era una desordenada por excelencia pero no soportaba la idea de quedar mal frente a su invitado de honor. Rápidamente se alisto y empezó a ordenar cosa por cosa, cada zona de su casa entre muebles, vidrios y el piso.

Finalmente luego de unas cuantas horas de esfuerzos ordenando ante la mirada atenta de su madre quien había despertó por el ruido solo 10 minutos después que Pan la fuera a mirar. Por suerte la mujer de ojos azules solo la observó en silencio después de todo ver ese tipo de actitudes por parte de su hija no era cosa de todos los días.

-¿Madre, que hora es?

-Las 2 de la tarde -

-OH, ¿es así? - El reloj finalmente marcaba las dos de la tarde, todo estaba reluciente era el momento de cambiarse de ropa a algo más apropiado tenía dos horas para quedar perfecta-

-¿Necesitas que yo te ayude en algo? Sé que eres una muchacha auto suficiente pero puedes contar con tu madre ¡para lo que sea!

—No te preocupes por mí —le pidió—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Apenas había terminado de cepillarse los dientes luego de una apetecible ducha de agua caliente, cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo en su corazón – Él ya está aquí. - Fue corriendo hacia la ventana envolviéndose en una bata de chica, aún no estaba lista y en caso de que fuera su invitado entonces le gritaría a su madre que le abriera. Pero allí estaba él, no precisamente su invitado sino…- ¿Trunks?- Toda la emoción del momento se desvaneció - ¿Que... que haces aquí? – Le grito por la ventana-

-¿Vaya son esas las formas en que me saludas? También me alegro mucho de verte, Pan— ironizo al mismo tiempo que sostenía una sonrisa- Hoy como cada fin de semana he venido a visitarte – Antes de que le abrieran la puerta desde el primer piso Trunks se elevó para entrar por la ventana de la habitación –

-Espera – Pan a toda la velocidad que podía cerraba la ventana – Aún no estoy vestida- gritó - entra por la puerta mi madre te abrirá, en cuanto yo esté lista bajare. - suspiro… ¿Ahora qué haría?, la presencia de Trunks cambiaba todo lo planeado, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad ¿no?, el peli lila de seguro diría algo que arruinaría el momento. No es que le molestara su presencia, pero de alguna forma se sentía confundida, durante toda su vida ha sido su noche y el día. La tierra y el mar. Trunks era su todo. Y cuando finalmente se había decidido a reconocerlo y remediarlo saliendo con más personas todo se empezaba a arruinar. Nervios era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, hoy era la primera vez que presentaría a alguien formalmente a su madre y bueno no se trataba de un novio ni mucho menos pero usualmente le costaba entablar amistades con la gente, todos temían al toparse con alguien fuerte "demasiados traumas no superados con el tema de los androides " Pero este chico en vez de huir de ella se había fascinado con todas sus hazañas en clases de deportes – MMM estaba preparada para presentarle mi amigo solo a mi madre pero no a Trunks, y ahora tendrá que ser a ambos - A Trunks porque no le quedaba de otra. - Animo Pan - se dijo a sí misma y quitándose la bata que le cubría camino a su ropero para elegir la ropa. Una falda a cuadrilles ploma con negro solo 2 centímetros sobre la rodilla, unas bucaneras que llegaban a la altura de sus muslos lo que en teoría hacia que no se viera nada de sus piernas, después de todo ella no era de usar ese tipo de atuendos su objetivo solo era verse linda de una forma sutil de acuerdo a la edad de 16 años. Para arriba vestía una camiseta blanca con bordes rojos. Por ultimo arreglo su cabello en una cola de caballo, no había muchas formas de peinarlos pues era tan largo que pasaba de sus caderas… Trunks siempre le decía que caía como la más hermosa de las cascadas aunque tenía esos toques rebeldes y oscuros como la noche. – Trunks…

Cuando considero que ya estaba lista bajo hasta el primer piso, donde las dos personas más importantes en su vida esperaban por ella, lentamente miró por última vez el reloj… por la hora su invitado debía estar por llegar y sintió que era mejor avisarles a ambos con anticipación-

-Escuchen, mamá Trunks yo… hoy yo… -¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque justo ahora sentía ese nervio? siendo que la calma la había dominado todo el día, y peor aún ¿Porque podía ver a su madre y no a Trunks?

-Tranquila hija, imagino que todo este orden en la casa y lo hermosa que te has vestido es por algo ¿verdad?- Videl como madre y como chica imaginaba cual era el motivo. Su Pan era una chica maravillosa, desordenada y a veces un tanto infantil pero eso no era comparación a lo valiosa que era en su vida y verla feliz también le daba felicidad a ella.

Un alivio la rodeo, no había nadie como una mamá ¿no? - Bueno yo - levantó su rostro para mirar a su madre y luego a Trunks quien le sonreía de una forma que solo él podía hacerlo. Y la calma volvió mientras se perdía en esos ojos celestes -

-Mamá, Trunks yo quiero presentarles a alguien. - Soltó de golpe y nuevamente su corazón latía a mil. Era la hora de comunicárselos. Pero los papeles se habían invertido… esta vez Videl sonreía como Trunks hace unos segundos mientras que su acompañante se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué has dicho que? Es por eso que tu madre ha mencionado que ordenaste tanto—Trunks preguntó, sacando a Pan bruscamente de la ensoñación

-¿Eh? Bueno no fue tanto, esta mañana anduve de aquí para allá por la casa verificando que todo estuviera en orden… solo eso. - Intento mantener su voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago.

-Trunks golpeo el suelo que hizo inevitablemente que toda la casa temblara, su semblante se estaba transformando- ¿Es un chico? ¿De la escuela?

Pan sudo frio pero hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de su reacción.-Si, es un chico de la escuela…

-Me parece un poco incorrecto que traigas a chicos de mala clase a la casa de tu madre Pan- De pronto los pómulos de Trunks temblaban que parecía que un enorme terremoto se habitaba en todo su rostro.- Ustedes son dos mujeres que viven solas.

La chica exploto, ni siquiera su madre le recriminaba algo, ella solo se limitaba a oír y tenía que escuchar las palabras de él. – Un momento, ¿Quién rayos piensas que eres para hablarme así? estas siendo injusto, parece desquiciado hago todo lo que pides incluso asisto a la escuela que tú mismo le recomendaste a mamá… Creía que te gustaba el ambiente que había allí. De todos modos el no viene a encerrarse en mi habitación, al contrario viene a que le enseñe a pelear. Y ya se, te preguntaras ¿porque estoy en estas ropas? y es porque no me parecía correcto esperarlo con mi Gi de combate. Además sinceramente dudo mucho que alguien sea más fuerte que mi madre y yo juntas, claro sin contarte a ti dentro de las personas que podrían atacarnos.

El rostro de Trunks poco a poco se relajó pero no sin antes volver a tirar un dardo- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-18

—Es demasiado mayor para ti —empezó a despotricar.

- "Tu lo eres más pero nadie te ha recriminado algo". Quería decirle eso pero no podía, no se sentía capaz.- Yo tengo 16 - añadió- 2 años no son nada…

Finalmente fue el ruido de una bicicleta siendo amarrada por una cadena quien puso fin a esa angustiosa e incómoda conversación, seguido sonó el timbre y antes de que Pan pudiera moverse Trunks se dirigía a la puerta para abrir – O...oye que haces…

-Buenas tardes señor – Hubo silenció Trunks no contesto –

-Mi nombre es… -

-No me importa tu nombre, ¿vienes por Pan? - Trunks le examinaba de pies a cabeza-

-Así es señor - el chico observó al semi saiyan, de algún lado se le hacía familiar pero dado a su terrible semblante opto simplemente por bajar la cabeza y dejar de mirarle-

-Pues vete ella no está – Antes de que Pan pudiera desmentir eso, Trunks volteo y la miro de tal forma de que no tuviera más intención de interrumpir-

-¿P...pero cómo? ayer luego de la escuela quedamos en que podría venir a verla, ella misma dijo que no tendría nada que hacer el día de hoy.

-Trunks notó aquella insistencia y no le agrado. Jamás había tenido pensamientos tan salvajes como los que cruzaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Él era una persona buena, ayudaba a la gente. Había matado a los androides, y luego de que la corporación capsula resurgiera como el ave fénix se había vuelto el sostenedor financiero de muchos pueblos, ayudaba a las reconstrucciones pero en ese instante la vida de ese humano era solo una corta y frágil existencia. Bastaba liberar solo un poco de su poder para matarle. Y en ese momento recordó la mirada de su pequeña, aquella hermosa sonrisa. Suspiro - Pan haz lo que quieras, ve y habla con el – murmuró tan bajo que solo un oído con la capacidad de ellos dos podría haberlo escucharlo -

Ella había quedado un poco consternada parada detrás de la puerta, buscando refugio en el rostro de su madreo ¿porque no interfería? ¿Temía de Trunks y de sus reacciones? -No- Finalmente exclamo, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho no. Había preparado todo perfectamente durante todo el día para su visita y finalmente rechazaba verle. Todo... absolutamente todo por Trunks, y es que por más que le doliera su actitud, más le dolía ver los celos frustrados que revoloteaban por el ambiente. Pero temía ¿qué podía ver un hombre de 29 años en una niña de 16? –

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no. Por favor dile que en la escuela hablaremos – Estaba siendo injusta, lo había hecho venir hasta su casa para luego no verle, pero claro quería distraerse solo un momento de lo que más la agobiaba fracasando rotundamente en el intento en otras palabras le había utilizado, o al menos de esa forma ella lo veía en ese momento. Camino en dirección del sofá mientras su madre aun la miraba. Ella era tan comprensiva, pero a veces dudaba si lo hacía por ser lo único que le quedaba en esta vida o porque realmente ella era una mujer tolerante – Mamá yo, perdóname por este mal momento pero en verdad necesito que comprendas.-

-Tranquila Pan… - Videl sabía desde que se vieron por primera vez cual sería el camino de ambos. Le molestaba porque su hija solo era una niña, pero si no era hoy seria mañana y tanto Bulma como ella se habían preparado mentalmente para lo que se les venía a sus hijos- cariño prefiero que sea hoy sabiéndolo a mañana a escondidas. No quise interferir en nada de lo que hoy hacías porque era mejor que tú misma descubrieras los resultados.

-Mama de que hablas - la menor interrogó.-

-Si Pan sé que querías darle celos a Trunks y aunque no hayas recordado que hoy él "como cada fin de semana viene" cosa que realmente dudo, tu sub- consiente siempre lo tiene presente.

-Espera no es así no es eso.

Por su parte Trunks había cumplido con su parte diciéndole al muchacho que Pan hablaría con él en la escuela, pero ahora se sumergía en la vergüenza. Como podía hacerle entender a su mente que Pan no era de su propiedad, si la chica quería un novio estaba en todo su derecho, ella era libre de elegir, aunque de solo pensarlo sentía el deseo de hacer volar en mil pedazos la tierra entera. – Perdóname – Murmuró para sí mismo, no quería verle la cara a Pan ni mucho menos a Videl, la mujer de ojos azules le había abierto las puertas de su casa y nunca le había prohibido a su hija y ahora el hacia este tipo de espectáculos - Soy de lo peor - trono sus dedos y voló hacia el bosque donde usualmente entrenaba junto a Gohan años pasados.

-Se fue… - exclamo la menor desde el interior de la casa –

-Ve Pan, devuélvele la mano a ese hombre que ha hecho todo por ti….

-Si…

Pan abrió la puerta y voló, fue justamente el mismo día que le persiguió por los aires en que también pudo superarlo en velocidad, las ansias de verle y decirle todo lo que sentía era tan grande que en su cuerpo cada instinto de su parte Saiyajin despertaba progresivamente. Si bien no había logrado darle alcance había conseguido llegar justo donde él se encontraba - Trunks…

-Pan…- Ella lucía hermosa y agitada, y el con el mínimo control de sí mismo.

Desde siempre lo había entendido, la fuerza que los Saiyajin tenían, aunque Trunks jamás le había querido mostrar cómo era realmente la transformación a la que llamaban súper Saiyajin

-Increíble- susurró.

-¿El qué? – Le miro sin entender…-

-Tú fuerza

-No es nada - comentó modesto. –

-Te ves muy diferente-

¿Y te gusta? Puede ser que en algún momento llegues a transformarte.

Me gusta- Pan solo le observaba su cabello lila que se movía con el viento ahora con un tono dorado, sus ojos eran tan verdes que impactaban. Jamás en la vida había visto una mirada más furiosa que esa, pero imaginaba que era todo parte del estado en el que se encontraba – A mí me parece que es bastante tu fuerza –

-¿Así? Pues podría probar, en realidad tengo el deseo de estamparte contra un árbol ¿Te opones? - Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, en los años que habían pasado dudaba totalmente estar tan fuerte como parecía, lejos del entrenamiento no era la gran cosa. Y si se comparaba a Gohan o al señor Goku entonces simplemente él no era nada.

—No — la peli negra respiró pesado.- Tengo una excelente defensa, te daría la pelea antes de dejarme vencer de una forma tan vergonzosa

El Saiyajin camino hasta quedar frente a frente a Pan y se quedó quieto, salvo su brazo derecho que se alzó para enroscarse alrededor del cuello delgado y blanquecino que tenía a su merced. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Pan tampoco se movió - En vez de quedarte quieta deberías atacarme, siento que desde hoy ya no estarás a salvo en mis brazos – Sin contenerse ejerció levemente un poco de presión- Ataca…

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque no podía atacarle? estaba de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como las piedras. Suspiró y sus labios se entreabrieron –

-Vamos Pan atácame -

De la misma forma en que él lo hizo, levanto su brazo y lo enrosco alrededor del cuello ajeno quedando ambos en una extraña postura que no duro más que solo unos segundos. Trunks se hizo hacia atrás, deshaciendo aquel incomodo abrazo sin esfuerzo.-

-ATACAAA PAN, HAZLO YA

-Bien- Se rindió, ella le había seguido para aclarar todo pero no había forma de entablar conversación con él. Gruño en su interior por la ridícula ropa que no le era para nada un punto a favor. Finalmente sin dudar se elevó unos 2 metros busco su objetivo con la mirada y se dejó caer para darle una patada de lleno en su rostro que le hizo retroceder unos 10 metros, pero Trunks de forma casi infinitesimal, recupero la postura y contrataco directamente con el puño en la boca de su estómago - Rayos es demasiado rápido- pensó escupiendo. Aquel golpe ha sido como un camión "pero me permitió ver de qué manera se mueve y hacia dónde mirar" .Observó las sombras oscuras del bosque, emanaba tensión de un modo que parecía casi visible en el aire, y luego miro los ojos verdosos. Trunks de igual forma no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de Pan. "Hermosa, mi ángel"

Ambos se elevaron y casi de forma simultanea volvieron a atacarse parecía una danza, un espiral borroso de movimientos, sólo que esta danza no estaba siendo bailada de modo tan perfecto. Ella se deslizaba hacia atrás, moviéndose de un lado al otro debía asumir que llevaba la desventaja, pero no se rendiría seguiría intentando encontrar un hueco en su defensa.

Trunks por su parte seguía su juego de piernas con agilidad, acechándola con perfecta concentración poco a poco la estaba encerrando. Le había dicho a Pan que atacara porque él no iba a contenerse de ninguna forma. Ni en una batalla ni mucho menos con ella como mujer. Pero ella se veía cansada no podía exigirle más. Sin dudarlo la arrastro en zigzag hacia el extremo más lejano del bosque donde los esperaba la cascada probablemente la chica ignoraba que llevaban horas batallando.

Pan podía huir, el último golpe que había recibo había sido el más afectivo. Por un segundo sintió que sus costillas se habían hecho mil pedazos. Estaba dividida, sus pies la empujaban hacia la seguridad y rendición, pero sus ojos reflejados en los ajenos mostraban su ansia de continuar como si fueran imanes, atrayéndola al más peligroso de los juegos.

-¿Te rindes? - murmuró el peli lila quedándose quieto sin atacar más -

-Eso jamás - mordió su labio inferior y respiro profundo - Aunque sé que no tengo posibilidad de ganarte –Su vista se hacía borrosa y respiraba profundamente- Aun quiero continuar, por favor… Trunks.- Murmuro entrecortado y sin previo aviso su cuerpo comenzó a caer en picada contra la cascada. Había estado tan concentrada en la batalla que literalmente ignoro la cantidad de rato que llevaban de esa forma y termino siendo vencida por el cansancio y el lio de emociones que la abrumaban.

-Pan….

No supo cuánto rato había pasado pero poco a poco y al abrir sus ojos notó la oscuridad– ¿Dónde estoy?

-E…n mi habitación, pero tranquila. Mi madre ya aviso a Videl que estas aquí-

-Ella sacudió la cabeza de manera rápida y entrecortada, intentando evitar sus impulsos de salir corriendo al darse cuenta de donde estaba. Usualmente tenia sumo cuidado de sus acciones cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Trunks. Allí estaba su olor su esencia, sus gustos. Desde su ropa hasta el color de pintura de las paredes.

-Pan yo quisiera…- El corazón de la chica se aceleró, hecho una mirada de reojo a sus ropas absolutamente sucias, rotas y con restos de sangre pero recordó que él jamás le faltaría el respeto, fue entonces que murió de la vergüenza. En teoría estaba casi desnuda, su falda y su camiseta no habían quedado en las mejores condiciones y ya no eran prendas sino trapos.

-Por favor no…- Quiso evadirlo y levantarse pero él se colocó en el lugar apropiado para bloquearla tan pronto como ella pensó en el plan de huida. Su rostro se contorsionó de pura frustración y después se agazapó como un gato, moviéndose deliberada hacia delante para bajarse de la cama, y así nuevamente fue bloqueada, aunque esta vez no solo por el cuerpo de Trunks sino que también por sus labios, "demasiado repentino"- Trunks…- Pudo pronunciar su nombre liberándose de sus labios tan gruesos que encajaban perfecto con los propios durante esa milésima de segundos, pero él ignoró el llamado de su nombre en los labios de su presa, simplemente se limitó a sellarlos otra vez con esa caricia. Sin entender cómo o en qué instante, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió sobre una mesa no muy alta, que normalmente utilizaba como escritorio. Sentándola allí para admirarla, pero sus manos continuaban trabajando tocando sus rodillas para abrir un poco su piernas y así pegar directamente sus pechos, recorriendo la suavidad de sus muslos manchados de sangre seca. "debo estar loco, estamos hablando de sangre y mi mente cree que en ella se ve absolutamente seductora "-

-Te amo Pan- Esto era todo lo que un hombre podía soportar, casi quince años esperando este momento. Ya no era dueño ni de sus hormonas, cuerpo ni mucho menos de su mente, la haría su mujer.

Ella estaba perdida, había soltado el hilo de la conversación y actos, ya no sabía ni quien era ni donde estaba. Era una joven aún pero su cuerpo la invitaba al placer. Se preocupó por esa situación, si no paraba ella entonces ¿quién? pero al mismo tiempo se elevaba en ese beso tan húmedo, bastó con que sus lenguas se tocaran una sola vez para entender cómo se daban esos besos profundos como de película.14 años, finalmente luego de 14 años cumplía ese deseo que la inundo de niña… Los labios anhelados de Trunks. La sangre le hervía bajo la piel quemándole los labios. Su respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferró sus manos entre sus suaves cabellos lilas, finalmente habían dejado de ser rubios. Así lo atrajo más y entre abrió su boca para respirar su aliento embriagador. El beso no duró mucho, pero lo suficiente para que ambos se dejaran en claro cuánto se amaban. –

-Trunks…

-Pan espera antes de que digas algo escúchame – El beso había terminado, y él quería ir a por más. Anhelaba despojar toda inocencia del cuerpo de su pequeña, pero deseaba darle seguridad- Sé muchas sobre ti, y muchísimas más sobre mí… créeme las suficientes para entender que te necesito a cada segundo que pasa…

-Shhh. – Pan le cayó – Yo soy una niña, lo sé, pero esta niña solo encuentra sentido en su vida cuando te tiene a su lado quiero mi vida peleando contigo. Quiero que pases los días regañándome por ser un idiota. Quiero que pasemos mirándonos al amanecer, y volando entre las estrellas y la luna al anochecer. - Esto es lo que soy, por favor acéptame…sé que no soy bonita, tampoco tengo el mejor cuerpo. Supongo que tengo un poco más por cambiar físicamente pero...

-NO…

-¿No?

-No– Exclamo nuevamente y la afirmó de la parte baja de su espalda entre lo bueno y lo malo, aceptable y el comienzo de lo prohibido- No tienes que cambiar nada, no sé si esto es algo que tendrá que ver con nuestra raza pero eres desde que te conocí, hasta ahora y en el futuro mi única mujer. Supongo que lo eras desde que naciste pero desconocía tu existencia – Susurró pensativo quedándose así unos minutos…

—Dime qué piensas —susurró.

—Quiero poder creer que eres real. Y deseo no tener miedo de amarte cuando solo eres una niña. No tengo miedo de ti o de mí, sino del que dirán los demás.

—No soy tan niña, quiero decir cuando me conociste lo era aún más que ahora. Pero crecí a tu lado y quiero seguir haciéndolo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Soy una tonta – La rabia la consumía, tenía una mezcla de todo un poco, elevo su Ki al máximo, Trunks le había dicho que la aceptaba como niña y ahora se lo recriminaba. Voló por los aires lo más rápido que pudo y cuando ya se vio lejos de su alcance decenio ocultando su Ki aun así permanecería en CC. Necesitaba estar sola antes de cometer más errores y arruinar la misión completamente pero tenía claro que Trunks no tardaría ni 1 minuto en encontrarla.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió. Acto reflejo cerró sus ojos y espero la reacción de su acompañante sorprendiéndose al notar que aquellas típicas cachetadas de Pan nunca llegaron en los siguientes segundos como esperaba. Por el contrario noto como el Ki de su chica se elevaba rápidamente y luego desaparecía. – Se ha ido -

…..

Videl acababa de llegar a la corporación capsula junto a Bulma, durante todo el camino se la había pasado pensando en la conversación de la cafetería, cada frase se procesaba en su mente una y otra vez, mientras más lo pensaba más culpable se sentía de todo. - Gohan… - Sus labios se movieron al pronunciar su nombre, mas ninguna clase de sonido salió de su boca. Debía aceptarlo, esta vez él no había tenido la culpa de nada. ¿Pero cómo debía entonces reaccionar si al llegar a buscarle a la universidad lo encontraba dormido en las piernas de una chica? Una chica que por cierto no era ella, pero ¿sería algo de él? El solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta. Ya no era la misma, hasta su confiado padre lo pensaba. Entonces si estaba mal. "Quizá yo deba volver a reconsiderar la posibilidad de salir de la ciudad he irme a estudiar lejos donde no vaya a encontrármelo".

¿Prefieres hablar en la terraza o adentro? - Bulma le pregunto luego de encapsular el automóvil en el que habían llegado –

Emmh, por mi está bien en cualquier lugar, decide tú esta es tu casa - Recordaba las primeras veces que había visitado corporación capsula, se sorprendía de todo lo que había allí adentro. Desde robot, y personas que podían entrenar a 300 grados de gravedad, hasta dinosaurios que caminaban por los jardines. Era una locura, su padre de seguro lo vería solo como meros trucos.

Veamos, yo prefiero adentro, hay más tranquilidad. – Videl asintió y cuando se disponían a entrar a la casa dos pequeños aterrizaron en sus narices –

-Bulma se relajó a la vez que analizo rápidamente el rostro acelerado de su hijo y frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde andabas? – Miró de la misma a forma a Goten -

Mamá, jugando con Goten que más.

Sí, eso es obvio. Pero nada bueno sale cuando tú y Goten traen esa cara de agotamiento - Rodó los ojos y miró en dirección a la capsula de gravedad – ¿Tú padre sigue allí?

¿Eh? Bahh ha estado allá todo el tiempo – Trunks leyó el Ki de su padre y hablo como si en verdad hubiera estado en todo momento en casa sintiendo el ki de Vegeta.

Bulma no era una mujer desconfiada, pero Trunks no perdía oportunidad que se le presentaba para hacer travesuras. Ni para ella ni para vegeta era un secreto que su hijo quería reunir las esferas, para pedir deseos inservibles e infantiles. Pero ¿acaso solo ella debía corregir a Trunks? ¿Dónde estaba su esposo en esas circunstancias? – Me deja siempre todo a mí, apostaría que ni siquiera han comido, tu padre de seguro espera que yo cocine. Y NO TE VIGILA…

Ambos niños rieron y se encogieron de hombro-

-Videl definitivamente piensa si es un hombre así al que quieres a tu lado – Bulma exclamo con una vena inflamada –

Videl miraba con asombro esa mini discusión – Yo pues, no creo que él sea así. Digo no se parecen demasiado. – Se excusó. "Sinceramente no me importaría tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas si eso significa tener a Gohan a mi lado" Pensó.

¿De quién hablan?- Goten y Trunks preguntaron al unísono.

-De nadie que a alguno de ustedes les importe- Videl les contesto. - Bulma dejemos esto para otro día- Se ve que tienes cosas que hacer como "cocinar" y no quiero ser una molestia con mis dramas. La verdad era que no quería hablar nada frente a Goten y si él se encontraba también allí significaba que tarde o temprano Gohan aparecería para llevarlo a casa.

Bulma capto la indirecta – Escucha les daré de comer a los niños y hablaremos tranquilas en mi laboratorio. Puedes esperarme donde más te acomode. ¿Sí?

-Oh, está bien… eso suena mejor. – Videl quedo sentada en la terraza en lo que todos entraban, cuando un leve sollozo le llamo la atención, era tan atrayente y melodioso como triste. Poco a poco lo sentía más cerca aunque luego de forma drástica desapareció. En ese lugar todo era posible así que lo ignoro de seguro algún tipo de animal podría estarse quejando. Cinco minutos después el mismo sollozo se escuchaba un poco más fuerte logrando que cada zona de su cuerpo se erizara.- ¿Que rayos es eso? – Se puso de pie absolutamente en alerta. - ¿Te burlas de mí? – Estaba casi segura que el originario de ser llanto la vigilaba. Sin dudarlo comenzó a perseguir a caminar en dirección del llanto, que al verse descubierto corrió para alejarse- ¿Huye de mí? ¡HEY ESPERA! – Grito cuando entre las plantas vio una sombra esfumarse – Era demasiado rápido… ¿cómo es posible que un humano sea tan rápido? – Estaba anonadada, casi juraba que luego de todos los entrenamientos que había mantenido con Gohan sus sentidos habían despertado y con ello aumentado su velocidad pero ahora no había logrado ni siquiera saber que era -

-No es completamente humana, jamás lograrías alcanzarla – Murmuro una voz masculina a las espaldas de Videl- Y no huía de ti, si no de mí.

Videl volteó con precaución y cuando creía haberlo visto toda su boca se abrió de la pura impresión. Frente a ella un chico de una cabellera larga y lila cuyos ojos celestes eran lo más cautivantes en su rostro hacía acto de presencia- ¿Cómo sabes que no es completamente humana? Espera ¿Quién lloraba era una chica? Y tú... ¿Quién demonios eres? Jamás en mi vida te había visto en corporación capsula.

-Trunks…Mirai Trunks, de seguro Gohan alguna vez te hablo de mi ¿no? Soy el chico del futuro - La pelinegra era absolutamente impulsiva, muy pero muy diferente a la Videl que él conoce en su línea temporal, aunque si algo le quedaba en claro era que Pan había heredado el carácter de su madre.

Si, ella había escuchado de su existencia, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo a verlo en vivo y en directo. – ¿Porque estas aquí? - No quería reconocerlo, pero ver la presencia de ese joven la alteraba, Gohan había estado a punto de perder la vida hace 8 años atrás cuando ese hombre había hecho acto de presencia para advertirles del peligro de los androides. - ¿Ha pasado algo? –

Trunks vio el miedo reflejado en el rostro femenino y lo mal interpreto - Por favor tranquila no te haré daño.

- Yo eso lo sé, los Saiyajin no me dan miedo pero ¿porque has llegado a esta época? Lo que me preocupa es pensar que Gohan se vea nuevamente en peligro y que yo… yo no alcance. – calló-

¿Son novios? - De ser así a Pan y a él se les comenzarían a hacer las cosas más fáciles. Sonrió y la miró con esperanza

-¿Qué? Oh dios no, claro que no – Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo intenso – Me preocupa que mi amigo tenga nuevamente una lucha que lo haga peligrar. No sé qué tan diferente sea tu época con la mía pero aquí nosotros luchamos hace un tiempo con un ser muy peligroso llamado Majin Buu. – Luego de terminar de hablar inevitablemente sus pensamientos se fueron directamente al llanto que había escuchado - ¿Quién es la persona que lloraba? Se escuchaba muy afligida. Sin duda las chicas solo lloramos de esa manera cuando nos han roto el corazón. – Al pronunciar esas palabras su propio corazón se apretón seguido de una extraña sensación de angustia que bajaba por su garganta.

Quiso decirle perdóname Videl otra vez hice llorar a tu hija, pero probablemente la Videl que tenía en frente no comprendería nada de nada. Cerró sus ojos y busco a Pan, por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos, al menos era consciente de que debía mantenerse dentro de Corporación capsule. No importaba cuanto bajara ella su ki o si simplemente lo ocultaba por completo. El lazo que ambos tenían al haberse escogido como pareja les permitía sentirse y encontrarse a través de otros sentidos – Bueno creo que llevas razón, he sido yo quien le ha roto el corazón perdiendo el control, a veces tiendo a ser demasiado impulsivo y la he dañado

-Bueno no me sorprende, siempre has sido un impulsivo, claro lo digo por lo que siempre has dejado ver en este tiempo - De un segundo a otro algo hizo clic en su mente y abriendo sus ojos de par en par hablo- ¿Has dicho que no es completamente humana? Es ¿Tu hija? Gohan me ha dicho que en el futuro no quedan más Saiyajin que tú, vaya y te ves tan joven.

-Rompió a reír, las cartas estaban echadas no valía mentirle a Videl y esperaba que con lo que haría Pan lo perdonara más fácilmente, y su instinto no le fallaba Videl amaba a Gohan, quizá si ella sabía la verdad influiría positivamente - No, no es mi hija ella tiene 18 años y yo 31. – Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y continuo – Es mi pareja y la hija de mi difunto maestro Mirai Gohan.

Fue como un balde de agua fría - ¿De G..Gohan? - Aquello sonaba tan asombroso como desgarrador ¿Gohan? Su Gohan había conocido el amor en el futuro y de eso había nacido una niña. No tenía derecho a sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía, eran dos líneas de tiempo totalmente diferentes, pero ¿porque su pecho quemaba? Ella que siempre soñaba cursimente cosa que realmente hubiera odiado años atrás, con verse casada con Gohan, madre sus hijos. Pero no era eso lo que más le sorprendía, había algo mas ¿Qué clase de mujer había engatusado a Gohan? de seguro alguna gata de muy poca clase para permitir que su hija ande con un hombre tan mayor ¿Cuánto puede cambiar el pasado y el futuro?- ¿Cómo puedes?

-¿Poder qué? - Miro a la muchacha sin entender su pregunta, imaginando el revoltijo que se le debía haber formado al escuchar su confesión-

¿Cómo puedes salir con una niña? Eres casi 13 años mayor que ella ¿Tienes edad de ser su padre?

Trunks rodó los ojos, segundos antes ella había mencionado que se veía joven, y ahora le decía que tenía edad de ser su padre – Disculpa son solo 13 años, mi contra parte de este presente tiene 12 años y no veo que el piense en este momento en ser padre.

Lo sé, el Trunks de esta época es solo un niño. Pero sigo sin entenderlo ¿Cómo puedes? Acaso no hay chicas de tu edad que te gusten. ¿Gohan como pudo permitirlo? No lo comprendo porque….- la angustia la consumía de una forma increíble.

-No es algo que yo pueda controlar, es algo de mi raza. Viví durante años creyendo que era un completo desquiciado al desear a una bebe porque no sabía que pasaba. – Posiblemente para Videl escuchar este tipo de cosas eran duras y difíciles de entender, pero tarde o temprano tendría que vivirlo en carne propia con su hija. El solo estaba haciendo que se preparara mentalmente para cuando ese momento llegara. – Yo me enteré de este tipo de lazo pasional hace solo un tiempo, es irrompible, una vez que escoges a tu pareja es para toda la vida. Los Saiyajin somos una raza guerrera y no podemos preocuparnos de enamorarnos, tener citas o conquistarnos. Es por eso que escogemos una pareja única de la cual no hay forma de desligarse y no se necesita cultivar a diario como en los humanos. Sentimos lo que nuestra pareja siente, ya sea miedo, dolor, tristeza, gusto, felicidad. Normalmente todo esto nace luego de primer contacto visual y se fortalece luego de que ambas partes se acepten en el acto sexual.

-¿Es así? - Videl difícilmente daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pero aun así le parecía razonable en cierta forma- ¿Y eso solo sucede entre saiyan? ¿No entre humano y un saiyan?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, ella y yo somos los únicos que quedamos vivos y nos hemos escogido, por lo tanto no se, ni sabré si podemos unirnos con un humano, a decir verdad nosotros en mi época también tuvimos una pelea hace muy poco tiempo, en la que muchos de los soldados que invadieron la tierra creyeron que mis padres si habían llegado a formar ese vínculo.

¿Soldados invadieron la tierra, es por eso que estas aquí?

-El príncipe vegeta habría tomado a una mujer que vivía en la tierra como su única mujer. Muchos de sus enemigos creyeron que mi madre era Saiyan. Jamás pensaron en que era terrícola dado a que mi padre poseía un orgullo y linaje de la realeza que lo hacía odiar a los seres inferiores. Y tomando en cuenta que años atrás Frezzer destruyó el planeta Vegeta con la mayoría de sus habitantes llegaron a la conclusión de que sería la última que quedaba con vida. Tenían que poseerla a como dé lugar. No importaba el precio, ellos desconocían que mi padre había muerto y sin embargo atacaron - Entrecerró los ojos recordando cada palabra de los que en ese momento también se volvieron sus enemigos -

**Flash Back**

En vista de que hemos sido engañados no teníamos más alternativa que eliminar la causante de toda esta equivocación- Un soldado arrastraba consigo el cuerpo inerte de Bulma luego de que una bola de energía explotara directamente contra su cuerpo, la mujer ni siquiera había intentado arrancar, la muerte de Vegeta contra los androides y tener que criar a Trunks absolutamente sola la había hecho madurar, después de todo había vivido feliz a pesar de lo que los años le habían quitado. Trunks no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, su madre le había suplicado que no lo hiciera.

…

- Tu deber ahora es proteger a la verdadera chica que posee sangre Saiyajin, ellos… ellos ya saben que Pan existe. – Trunks se tensó podía sentir algunos Ki volando hacia donde ellos estaban refugiados, al mismo tiempo que otros volaban hacía la dirección donde Pan vivía con Videl- -

-Madre que puedo hacer, no quiero perderte… - Más del 90% de su cuerpo le decía que volara a salvar a Pan, aunque ella supiera pelear nunca sería capaz de matar a nadie, al menos no ahora y tampoco tendría toda la fuerza necesaria, Pan su Pan… el amor de vida. Ahora que finalmente era suya estaba la posibilidad de perderla. Otra parte de si le decía que protegiera a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

-Hijo escucha, ame a tu padre como no he amado a nadie y de ese amor has nacido tú, el murió protegiéndonos aunque pocos lo crean y es hora de que yo le retribuya todo lo que hizo reuniéndome finalmente a su lado… Trunks nunca lo olvides. Vegeta era un gran hombre, mi compañero. Ahora no me importa morir sabiendo que tú has encontrado a tu compañera.

Trunks lo entendió, sin poder reprimir una lagrima beso la frente de su madre y salió del lugar, su destino era lógico y con la rabia e impotencia se transformó en el vuelo. Topándose rápidamente con soldados que durante todo el camino fueron atacándole

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden para que quieren a una mujer Saiyajin?- Preguntó finalmente al verse derrotado en el suelo, era un inútil ni siquiera había podido proteger a la mujer que amaba.

Tan inútil como tu padre, los Saiyajin son unos monstruos guerreros, pero tú y tu padre no son más que personas de sangre azul que se la pasan dando órdenes mientras mandan a sus sirvientes a destruir planetas. A la mujer Saiyan la necesitamos como hembra para que resurja la raza. Sé que suena estúpido pero no queremos tenerlos de amigos si no de esclavos y claro si la hembra es bonita – Muchos ya sabían porque Trunks protegía a la chica que era ahora su nuevo objetico- algo sexual quizá hasta suene bien. – El soldado sonrió –

**Fin del Flash Back**

Videl esta vez sí estaba sorprendida – Creo que entiendo un poco más la unión de ustedes, y por todo lo que me has dicho deduzco que ambos han podido superar y triunfar ¿no?

-Así es, pero… eso fue porque Pan existe en mi época. Estos sujetos ocultan perfectamente su Ki, aunque no son muy fuertes tienen técnicas letales de las que yo apenas pude defenderme de no haber sido por Pan todos… estaríamos muertos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? - Videl no quería imaginarlo, Trunks había sido claro… pero no; ¿cómo era posible?

-Quiero decir que Pan necesita nacer en esta época y necesito tu ayuda Videl.


End file.
